


First Time

by NotGunnaRuPaulogize51500



Category: The Society (TV 2019)
Genre: Alternate Universe, M/M, Shameless Smut, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-19
Updated: 2019-07-19
Packaged: 2020-07-08 07:35:40
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,190
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19865875
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NotGunnaRuPaulogize51500/pseuds/NotGunnaRuPaulogize51500





	First Time

They laughed and stumbled about to Grizz's room, Grizz fumbling with the pass key as he shoved open the door, Sam clinging to his side and giggling into his neck. The moment the door was closed, Grizz had Sam pressed firmly against it, the limits of his patience were judged by milliseconds as Sam's lust blown eyes darted from Grizz's gaze to his own mouth.

Grizz kisses him roughly, unable to hold back any longer and prepared to drown in Sam if he'd let him. Sam responded almost immediately, parting his lips so Grizz could nip, suck, and lick at his lips with a blissful ease. Sam could feel Grizz's relentless heartbeat against his own chest as he clutched his face; his fingernails drawing teasing patterns by his ears and down his neck, tugging at the loose hairs roughly. Griping Sam's waist tight, Grizz grind his hips into Sam's groin, feeling his moan vibrate against his own lips. It trickled down his spine and tickled that dangerous spot between his hips, and he kissed Sam harder.

Sweet wet, mangled sounds lingered between them as they grew more frantic; as if making up for lost time. Grizz drug his teeth against Sam's bottom lip, down his chin, and to his throat. His back dangerously arched, Sam's pulse drummer against his tongue as his dreamy sighs danced around his forehead as he nipped greedily at Sam's flesh.

The tension that had been long brewing was getting the best of them both, Sam's hands clutching Grizz's shirt at his stomach, dipping lower and lower.

Grizz stopped for a moment, breathing Sam in.   
"Are you sure?" He panted, annunciating his words.

Sam smirked, looking up into Grizz's dark eyes, "I know you want to touch me just as I want to touch you. I'm more than sure."

Sam wasn't sure where his boldness came from, but he could tell Grizz didn't mind the words by the sudden pressure against his hip.

Grizz's sigh of surrender tickled Sam's tonsils as he latched onto his mouth; finding that Grizz tasted of red wine and promises tonight and it was alluring. Intoxicating even. The lustful twitch in Grizz's stomach came back to life as he groped at Sam with all of the frustration he had left him with. He clutched at his hips, holding him firmly in place, determined he wouldn't escape from him again, not that he gave any indication that he wanted to.

While Sam's menstruations were slightly timid, there was no hesitation, and he matched Grizz's passion with a beautiful pace that left him feeling light headed. He laced his fingers through Grizz's thick brown locks, giving them a firm tug to bring him closer, but he would swear to god he wasn't close enough. That bold impulse came back as he dragged his hand down Grizz's torso and tugged at the seam of his shirt. His finger tips grazed across his skin as he shifted the material up, making the taller man sigh against his lips. Grizz broke their heated kiss to help him, roughly yanking his shirt over his head and tossing it aside, definitely breaking a few buttons in the process.

Sam took the stolen seconds let his eyes wonder Grizz's naked skin. He was a hypnotizing shade of moonlight; broad and yet lean, beautifully sculpted with curves that were just begging to be touched.

He barely managed a sigh of admiration until they were kissing again, frantic and sloppy, teeth and tongues clashing, but neither caring. They needed this. They needed to be close.

Grizz let his lips and teeth nip and tug down Sam's jaw, then to his chest, using this new position to hoist Sam up, his legs wrapping around Grizz's waist as Grizz lead them backwards towards the bed, his hands griping the skin of Sam's ass roughly.

The room was still dark, save the knowing glow of the tenacious moon rays, and Grizz let it engulf them both as he eased them over to the bed, setting Sam down gently. Settling behind him on the bed, Grizz could feel the anxiety in his stance. But, as he glided his hands across Sam's shoulders, he felt enough of his tension slip away enough for him to reach down and begin unbuttoning Sam's shirt. He leaned back into Grizz's chest, sighing at the feeling of his hands on his exposed chest. Grizz's fingers drifted to his swim trunks, swiftly untying them, the fabric falling loose, looking around Sam's ankles as he lifted his hips.

Sam pulled back and to the side to give Grizz a meaningful look, and Grizz couldn't help but take the moment to let his gaze wonder Sam's shape. His stomach constricted, go hard as he absorbed Sam. He was more masculine and alluring than his clothes gave way to, more so than even his brain had conjured all those years ago. By the dim light, his freckled skin and tawny features looked like toffee and ice, and for a brief moment, he was completely awe-struck.

Sam's unease became obvious as he shifted his arms to cover himself, Grizz quickly captured his lips again to erase any sliver of doubt. He shifted his hand between them to unfasten his own trunks, maneuvering them further into the bed. He felt his heart thundering as Sam helped him kick his trunks away, grasping his face quickly in a stolen kiss.

Grizz pushed him, as gently as his need would allow, into the mattress and crawled over Sam, still kissing him with great passion.

He felt the nervous seize of his muscles again as he reached down to palm Sam's erection. He deepened the kiss to distract him, pleading to any entity that would listen that Sam's insecurities would drift away, as had his.

He grazed his teeth across the bumps of his collarbone and relished the moan that escaped his lips and ghosts over his forehead. He was slowly relaxing, he could feel it. He knew that Sam could feel his desire pressed against his inner thigh as he tentatively rubbed circles along Sam's hip bones, sliding his hand between them, searching Sam's eyes for any doubts or hesitations. There weren't any.

He slowly slid his hand down Sam's thigh with medal award winning patience. He could feel Sam vibrating with anticipation and he glanced up to see him bathed in creamy moonlight, watching him with hooded eyes. He drifted and dipped himself between Sam's thighs, trying to kiss him again before Sam's hand stopped him.

"Grizz wait." He murmured. "Please go slow."

Grizz raised an eyebrow, "I thought you-"

Sam shook his head, "I've only ever fooled around. Never, you know.." Grizz's eyes went wide. "I know you've had others.." guilt hit him, "but I don't mind. I want you."

Grizz realized just how much he was giving him then, and he found it hard not to be affected by it. The lusty throbs in his chest aches for a moment with something else; something painfully pleasant that made him decide not to be selfish tonight.

Grizz nodded, leaning over to the bedside table, smirking when he found the condoms and lube in record time. He coated his fingers in the sticky substance, setting the bottle to the side with the condoms.

"I'll need to get you ready" he spoke slowly, making sure Sam could read his lips, "Hold onto my shoulders and if it hurts, breathe and grip them as tight as you need to, okay?"

Sam nodded, biting his lip.

Grizz's words seemed to rather sooth his qualms, giving him a nod of assent before craining his neck to steal a calming kiss. Grizz instantly intensified it, learning him slowly and knowing it was best to keep him distracted as his fingers ghosted over Sam's stomach before dipping between his thighs to prepare him.

He ran his finger over Sam's entrance slowly, allowing the lubrication to make him keen before slowly pushing his slicked up finger inside of him, feeling Sam's muscles clench around him and his teeth sink into his bottom lip. He seemed to quickly remember Grizz's words, gripping his shoulders and letting out a shaky breath against his lip. He moved his finger slowly, in and out, curling it before slowly adding another, waiting for Sam to relax around him before sissoring his index and middle finger inside the smaller man, kissing him deeper and more feverishly until he heard Sam let out a moan as he brushed against his most sensitive spot.

"Fuck..." Sam breathed, "Grizz. I need you, now."

He had done all he could to relax him. He tore the condom packet open and wrapped it around his length.

Grizz positioned himself appropriately, and Sam instinctively trapped his bottom lip between his teeth. Grizz stroked his length soothingly a few times before slowly pushing himself in, finally entering him. He couldn't help the velvety his as Sam dragged him in, barely noticing the desperate grip on his shoulders as all of his sensations flew south. He felt fucking fantastic, but he needed Sam to enjoy this too.

Separating their kiss he caught Sam's gaze as he said "breathe, baby. Relax. It's okay."

He knew Sam needed to accommodate him, so he fought all of his urges and remained still, resting his forehead against Sam's and hoping that his pain would subside quickly. He reached down with one hand, the other holding the headboard, and stroked Sam's length soothingly, peppering reassuring kisses along his forehead and cheeks. Carefully easing out, then filling him again, he repeated his painfully slow movements until Sam's fingers released his shoulders slightly, his hisses and winces turning to whines, and then pants. He dipped his head to the crook of Sam's neck, remembering he had been rather fond of him teasing him there as he quickened his rhythm.

Sam lost concentration as his pain ebbed, and he felt his pants grow heavy as Grizz's trusts stirred something inside of him. Every stroke seeming to flicker against the foreign sensation behind his navel that he knew was his prostate. He instinctively rithed his hips in order to get deeper, he needed Grizz to be deeper.

"Grizz, deeper please." He panted out.

Grizz lifted his head to hover his lips over Sam's; barely touching as his vilotal breaths filled his mouth and violated his tongue. Their glazed locked.

"Get on your hands and knees." Grizz annunciated, knowing that would give Sam the feeling he desired, and himself better access.

He whines as he pulled out of Sam, helping him to turn over, and pulling him back to hit his hips as he sat up on his haunches, allowing Sam to get in position as his fingers played with his entrance, mindlessly stroking himself.

Sam's ass was flush against Grizz's thighs, the sight glorious and making him grow impossibly more hard as he positioned himself again, using his thumb to keep Sam open as he coated himself with more lube, letting some drip over Sam's entrance as he entered him again. This new angle causing them both to let out audaciously loud moans as Sam's walls pulled Grizz in, engulfing him in his warmth.

Pulling out, then pushing back in, he picked up his speed, feeling that familiar heat in his groin. He knew he wasn't going to last much longer, but he'd be damned if he didn't feel Sam unravel around him. Arching his back and reaching around, he stroked Sam's length lazily and pounded into him relentlessly as his back arched against his own. His moans and delicate sounds were becoming more feverent and Grizz could feel Sam's walls beginning to tighten and constrict around his length, bringing him dangerously closer. He leaned down, bringing Sam's hips up closer as he rammed into him from behind.

"Fuck! Grizz. Right there." Sam cried, his hands grasping the sheets and his knuckles turning white.

Grizz pounded relentlessly, the sounds of their moans and skin slapping skin filled the room. Sam finally let out a stuttering cry as pulsating heat spread throughout his core and ribbons of white splattered against his stomach and the bed sheets. His control was lost as he shuddered gracelessly and allowed the bizzare but beautiful sensations to consume him. Grizz clutched him tightly as he came undone, relishing in the feeling of the clenching of Sam's walls. With a few more twists of his hips, and the ripples of Sam's rapture, Grizz felt the bubble in his loins burst as he came undone inside of Sam, collapsing against his back with a loud moan.

He stayed still for a moment, letting his tremors slow before slowly pulling out of Sam, the couple sighing at the loss of heat. He discarded the condom before laying down on the bed, pulling Sam into his chest. Grizz was breathing heavily, and Sam rubbed soothing circles into Grizz's pec.

"Thank you." He said, looking up at him, "for being gentle."

Grizz smiled tiredly , kissing Sam's forehead.

The two fell asleep in each other's arms. And they both swore it was the best sleep they had ever gotten.


End file.
